


Believing the Impossible

by maryfic



Series: Unbelievable [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow’s pregnant…by Spike. Complications, and a prophecy (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing the Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Let me fill you in on the AU parts, there are many. Oz has been gone for a year and a half, Willow and Spike have been dating for a year, no Tara or Dawn, Joyce has passed away, the AI crew is Angel, Cordelia, Wes, and Gunn. Buffy is living at home, Giles also lives there. Willow and Spike live in the Crawford St. mansion. Also, no Anya. Xander lives in his apartment, but no Anya dating. Can you tell I don’t really like Anya and Xander together? *g* Willow is still attending UC Sunnydale, as is Buffy. Giles owns the Magic Box. Spike has no chip, and Angel is Spike’s sire. And, AI is located in the Hyperion. Oh, yes, and the visions don’t hurt Cordy anymore, she’s all half-demon now. And yes, this majorly fucks with canon, and I am well aware of that. I like it this way, dammit. 
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

8 am, the Summers’.

Willow used her key to get inside the empty house. Buffy had already left for her early class today and she knew Giles was at the shop doing inventory before the weekend. This was something she had to do on her own, she thought; clutching the paper bag tightly and willing her heart to slow down as she headed upstairs to the bathroom. It had been three months since she’d last had a period, and Spike was beginning to notice that something was up. She’d held him off this long by telling him that it was just a spurt of irregularity in her monthlies, but finally Willow had to face up to the impossible fact that she just might be pregnant. All the signs were there, physical changes like her breasts growing oddly sensitive (and bigger, yay), the missed periods, and the fact that more and more often, nausea was her constant companion as she went about her day. Plus, she just *felt* that something had changed inside her. Not that she could explain her witchy (or just girly) intuition to anyone, hence, the little box she was looking at. 

Sighing, she opened it up and removed the stick, reading the directions once just because. Okay, little blue line, pregnant. Little red line, not pregnant. Honestly, she didn’t know which she was hoping for more. Not that vampires could actually procreate, but she’d wondered more than once what it would be like to have children with Spike. And now, back to the weirdness that was Willow Rosenberg’s life. 

Willow spoke aloud in the stillness of the bathroom. 

“Now or never, Rosenberg. You have to find out sometime.” 

So she did her thing with the stick and waited for the proscribed five minutes. 

Longest five minutes of her life. 

************** 

Four-thirty p.m., same day, Willow & Spike’s home. 

Willow opened the front door to the mansion and walked inside, hanging her bag and coat on the hat tree by the door and heading for the kitchen by way of the living room so that she could check the answering machine. There were two messages and she pushed the button. 

“Hey, Wills, it’s Buffy. I know your last class ends at four…so could you, um, come by the house? There’s something we need to talk about…see you when you get here. Bye.” 

Willow frowned. That didn’t sound very good, but Buffy hadn’t sounded like there was an apocalypse on, so it must be something else. The second message was junk, some cleaning company offering a discount on carpet shampooing. Rolling her eyes at the idea of Spike purchasing the Merry Maids, she deleted both and headed into the kitchen for a quick snack before she went upstairs. 

The redhead stopped by the door to their bedroom, listening to the sounds of her lover not breathing on the other side of the closed door before she lost her nerve and headed back downstairs and across town to Buffy’s. 

****** 

Spike’s eyes opened when Willow entered the house. He rolled over, not wanting to wake fully just yet, but something caught his ear and he sat up, listening intently to try and confirm what he had just heard. 

He sensed Willow on the other side of the door and knew for sure what he was hearing. 

“Pet…” he murmured. “Why do you have two heartbeats?” The question and realization of what it meant brought his demon to the fore, obliterating his human features as rage boiled over in him. 

He wasn't sleepy anymore. 

********* 

Willow knocked on the front door of 1630 Revello Drive instead of just walking in like she normally would. It had occurred to her on the drive over exactly *why* the Slayer had sounded like she had on the machine. 

“Damn!” she muttered. How could she have been so stupid as to leave the freaking stick in the trash? Take the box, leave the stick. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she berated herself angrily. 

When Buffy opened the door, there was a strange look on her face, and in her hand was the aforementioned little stick. “Wills. I think we have something to talk about, don’t you?” The blonde moved aside and let Willow in, then she shut the door and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. “Join me?” she asked her friend, who still hadn’t moved from the entry way. 

“Yeah, listen Buffy, I –“ Willow began, moving toward the couch, but Buffy stopped her. “Wills, wait. It’s okay. I mean, it was obviously your choice, and who…who’s is it?” The Slayer paused and gave Willow a *look*. 

“Whose do you think? It’s Spike’s!” Willow said indignantly. The very idea that she would cheat on Spike, or use an anonymous sperm donor was…was horrible. Not to mention completely out of the question. And not just because Spike would kill any human lover she might have had an inclination to take. Which she didn’t! Spike was the demon she *loved*. Cheating was not in her lexicon. 

“Willow,” Buffy said slowly, as if explaining something to a very small child, “vampires can’t get you pregnant. It’s not possible.” 

“And yet it happened,” Willow snapped, then looked ashamed. She fell against the back of the couch. “Sorry, my moods are wigging all out of control lately.” 

Buffy forgave her, and the discussion merged into the huge elephant that was how was she going to tell Spike about this, and exactly *how* did this happen to her. Not that it was a bad thing, necessarily…but still. They talked until sunset, when the arrival of the very man, er, vampire stopped their conversation for the time being. 

************* 

Spike paced. He paced, and smoked, and wanted to go out and kill something. Willow was pregnant. Obviously, it wasn’t his. Because he was a vampire, and it was not physically *possible* for him to father children. Unless she’d done a spell, but she would have told him about that, wouldn’t she have? Yes, she would have. Unfortunately, that only left one option. The worst one. The one that made him want to kill, ripping someone apart until blood and thicker things painted the air around him. Willow had cheated on him. 

When the sun had barely set, he was after her. 

********* 

Spike burst into the door of the Summers’ home, pissed as all hell and needing to see Willow. Whether he was going to hurt her or ravish her, he didn’t know and didn’t care. 

At the sound of the door banging off its hinges both women jumped up, Buffy immediately moving in front of Willow, then realizing her mistake as soon as she’d done it. Getting between an angry vampire and his mate was never a good idea, but she’d be dammed if she let Spike hurt Willow. Preventative measures had to be taken before she moved back. “Spike, it’s yours.” She blurted out, and then blushed when Willow squeaked “Buffy!” from behind her. 

“What?” Spike growled, trying very hard not to just shove Buffy aside to get to his mate. Control was not in his vocabulary right now. Well, if it really ever was. 

“Spike…” Willow said, stepping forward and walking toward him. “It’s yours,” she said, then shrieked as Spike grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, burying his face in her neck and sniffing, then sinking his fangs into her. 

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek and balled her hands into fists as Spike drank from Willow. She knew it wasn’t the first time, she knew Willow allowed it, knew it was a part of their life, she knew all of this. But the Slayer in her raged at the sight before her, even as Willow moaned in Spike’s arms as he withdrew with an amazed look on his face. 

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, looking more dazed than Buffy had ever seen him. She thought he might have fainted if a new arrival hadn’t prevented it. 

Just then, Buffy saw Giles outside the window and swore as he caught a glimpse of Willow in Spike’s arms with blood dripping down her neck. “Shit! Spike, move now!” she yelled, moving with all the speed her supernatural abilities granted her around the pair, intercepting Giles before he could stake the new father where he stood. 

Spike didn't question, just scooped Willow up and headed for the living room, laying her tenderly on the couch before turning and facing the Slayer and her irate Watcher. 

“Buffy, let me go!” Giles said urgently, as she plucked the stake from his hand and put a firm hand on his chest. 

“No. Giles, you stay there. No, you go upstairs and get the first aid kit. I’ll explain when you come back down…without the attitude, please. Everything’s fine, I swear. Just, please, go?” Buffy asked him, and with a large put out sigh, the man complied, shooting daggers at Spike as he went upstairs. 

“God, could we just have *one* peaceful day around here?” Buffy asked rhetorically, striding into the living room to check on Willow, who was sitting up now and reaching for Spike’s hand to pull him down next to her. The vampire wrapped an arm around the redhead as Buffy sank down on her other side. 

Giles came back down stairs, his lips thin, handed the kit to Buffy and sat down in an armchair across from the trio without speaking. 

“Just one more second, Giles, and then I’ll explain, I promise,” Buffy said, turning Willow slightly so that she could clean the bite marks. Except there weren’t any, just a little bit of blood. “What the hell?” she muttered, running her fingers over the spot, which was completely healed, no scar or anything. The blonde blinked, then shook her head, adding it to the rest of the mysteries they now had to figure out, and wiped the blood off. 

“I would like some answers,” Giles ground out when she had finished and set the kit on the floor. 

“We all would, mate. Pet?” Spike said, looking into Willow’s eyes. She was the only one here that could possibly answer any of their questions, no matter how few of those answers she actually had. 

Willow took a deep breath and squeezed Spike’s hand. He returned the move encouragingly, and she looked Giles dead in the eyes and said, “I’m pregnant. By Spike.” 

“Good lord,” Giles sputtered. He stayed the automatic reflex to clean his glasses in favor of tapping his fingers on his knee. “That’s not possible.” 

“Right there with you, Giles,” Buffy said with a grin. 

“But, I…I don’t understand,” Giles continued, not even commenting on Buffy’s humor. 

“Well, mate, it’s like this –“ Spike started, but when Willow sank an elbow into his midsection he stopped and chuckled. “Sorry, love.” 

“I don’t understand either, but the proof is right…Buffy, where’d you put the stick?” Willow asked, and Buffy handed it to Giles, who looked at it and then back at Willow. “Blue line, pregnant. And no, before you ask, I haven’t been sleeping with anyone but Spike for a year. And no, I didn’t anonymously inseminate myself, and no, I didn’t cast a spell to do it. Did I get everything?” 

“Well, yes, but, Spike can’t, I mean, vampires can’t…” 

“But I did, didn't I?” Spike said, the grin on his face showing everyone just how studly he thought he was. Knocked his woman up. I am vampire, hear me roar. 

“Yes, Spike, you are very virile,” Willow said with a wicked smile, pulling him down for a kiss that might have gone on forever had Giles not surreptitiously cleared his throat. 

“This is very unorthodox,” he said, and Buffy interrupted him. 

“It gets weirder, Giles.” 

“What? No more weirdness,” Willow said, a little panicked expression marring her features. 

“Sorry, Wills, but your little hickey from Spike healed instantly.” Buffy said, and Spike looked at Willow’s neck. 

“It’s gone…but you don’t heal that fast, Red.” 

“Have you been…been drinking from Spike, Willow?” Giles said, immensely interested now that he knew Spike wasn’t slaughtering Willow as his Slayer stood there and watched. A mortal pregnant by a vampire, he’d never heard of anything like it. Now with Willow’s new-found speed healing abilities, he had a feeling he would be spending the next few days with his books. 

“No…not exactly…” Willow answered. She really didn’t want to have to explain to Giles the intricacies of her and Spike’s sex life. But it looked like she was going to have to do so, from the gesture he gave her to go on. “Just…sometimes I bite him…never more than a very small amount. Not enough to imbue me with vampire healing. And that was not vampire healing. Spike would have needed more time to heal it, I did it in seconds.” 

“That’s true,” the man said, leaning back into the chair. It was very strange, and being that this *was* the Hellmouth, he’d have to do more extensive research, perhaps even calling Wesley and asking him to use his resources. Confidentially, of course. “Damn,” he muttered, finally giving in to his urge to remove his glasses. Instead of polishing them, though; he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he could feel the migraine coming on. 

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the phone rang. After seeing that it wasn’t in its cradle, she began a frantic search for it until Willow reached behind her and tossed it to the blonde. “Sorry,” she said. 

“S’ok, hello?” Buffy said, and her face paled when the other person answered. “Xander, hey, yeah, what’s up?” 

Willow’s face matched Buffy’s when she heard her best friend’s name. “Oh, goddess,” she said. She could only imagine what Xander would say to all of this. 

“Yeah, we’re kind of having an informal Scooby meeting, you coming over? Okay, see you then.” Buffy hit the off button and dropped onto the couch. “Will, I am so sorry. I didn’t even think about leaving him out of this.” 

“It’s okay, Buffy. I hate leaving him out of things too. So is he coming over?” 

“Yeah, he’s bringing pizza for dinner. We’ll all hit the books afterwards and I’ll patrol for a little while. And while I’m thinking about it, no more patrolling for you…” Buffy trailed off as Willow turned green at the mention of pizza and streaked for the bathroom, one hand over her mouth. 

“Uh-oh, sorry Will!” Buffy shouted as she followed the redhead with an apologetic glance back at Spike, who looked concerned, not ever having been around a pregnant woman before; he didn’t understand that even the mention of certain foods would make the bile rise. 

Giles chuckled at Spike’s discomfort, but not meanly. “I think you and I could both use a glass of whiskey,” he said, standing and jerking his head upstairs. “Join me?” 

“Gladly,” Spike said, much relieved at the other man’s offer of alcohol. “You ever been through this?” he asked as they walked upstairs. 

“Only once,” Giles replied over his shoulder. “When my younger brother was born. You are not going to be a happy demon for the next few months.” He chuckled at the very idea of Spike being tortured in such a way. 

Spike only groaned as he trailed the Watcher into his bedroom. 

********** 

Buffy ran one hand over Willow’s back and held her hair with the other as the redhead retched into the toilet. When she was done, Buffy rose and wet a washcloth at the sink and handed it to her. Willow smiled her thanks and ran the cloth over her face, then rinsed her mouth out and sank down onto the now-closed toilet seat. 

“Goddess, I never thought about this,” she said. “Actually going through the motions, so to speak.” 

“I’m pretty sure it gets worse from here on out, Wills,” Buffy said with a tiny smile, sitting on the edge of the tub. “I mean, you probably will stop puking eventually, but then there’s getting bigger, and the actual birth to consider…” 

“Not to mention that fact that what’s happening here is really impossible, and what if it’s some creepy Hellmouth thing? I don’t want our baby to be all…” Willow’s mind finished the sentence for her. Deformed. Or very possibly, demonic. Now she was getting seriously upset. 

“Wills, the baby will be fine. I’m sure of it,” Buffy said comfortingly. 

“But I don’t want it to grow up on a Hellmouth, Buffy. I don’t want it to have to deal with all that we went through, all that we still go through. I want to protect it. I want it to be safe.” Willow blurted out, one hand protectively moving to her still flat stomach. 

Hmmm, Buffy thought. This could present a challenge, or maybe not. “What do you think about L.A.?” she asked contemplatively. 

********* 

Angel Investigations, that night. 

If anyone had walked in on the AI crew at that very moment, they would have been more than a little shocked at the sight they saw. Cordelia was draped over her desk, snoring softly and covered in bright blue demon slime. In fact, the demon slime covered just about everything and everyone in the lobby, including Angel, who was passed out on one of the benches, one hand dangling down to the floor; Gunn, who had fallen asleep on another bench cradling his axe, and Wes, who had just dropped where he stood on the stairs closest to the door. 

A Porglak demon had attacked two hours earlier. Big, blue, and immensely pissed off for reasons none of them could fathom, it had stormed the gates and attacked the first person he saw, Cordelia at her desk. Now, for that reason, she was still slumped over her desk, blood crusted on the side of her head where the demon had whacked her a good one broadside with its huge ugly hamfist. Wes had come running from his office at her panicked scream, Gunn from upstairs, and Angel from the kitchen where he’d been drinking his dinner, and the fight was on. 

After checking on Cordelia, Wes had snatched a sword from his office and leapt in to help Angel, who was being held by his neck six feet above the ground by the Porglak. Gunn was busy chopping at the demon’s feet, so Wes joined him. The Porglak dropped Angel, who was so glad he didn’t need to breathe, and they fought until the thing was dead, Angel and Gunn working together to separate head from neck. Each of them spared a glance for Cordelia, and by silent agreement, they collapsed in exhaustion, leaving the corpse until a more convenient time. That time turned out to be about ten minutes after they’d all passed out, the corpse nicely disintegrating into more of the blue slime. 

Angel woke first and briefly wondered why he even bothered trying to redeem himself, when the Powers That Be Annoying didn’t even pay his laundry and clothing expenses, not to mention Cordelia’s, which were more than Wes and Gunn’s combined. Then he shook off the feeling and rose, taking his sword and Wesley’s and setting them aside to be cleaned. Gunn liked to clean his own weapons, besides, the kid had a thing about not having his axe yanked from his arms when he was sleeping. Sighing, he took one look at the lobby and groaned inwardly. Where was a good ‘demon attack’ cleaning service when you needed one? Who was he kidding. He *was* the cleaning service, at least until the rest of his crew woke up and helped. 

It was midnight before all the slime was gone, out of all the crevices. Cordelia, Wes and Gunn were all fine, minus their injuries from the fight. But no one was dead, and that was what mattered. Angel had sent them all home earlier, Cordelia had been understandably upset about the slime, and he’d promised to send her shopping on his dime to make up for it. They would all be back in the office tomorrow, their usual bright and sunny selves. Or surly and uncommunicative, either way. 

Angel dropped into Cordelia’s desk chair and almost shot right back out of it when the phone rang. He thought about letting the machine pick it up, then gave in and answered. 

“Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless,” he said, letting his exhaustion creep into his tone. 

“Sire?” A small voice said on the other end of the line, and instantly Angel was alert. Over the past year, he and Spike had begun to rebuild their broken relationship, and were only starting to feel comfortable in the sire/childe roles. Usually, Spike called him Angel, or Poofter, or Peaches, or wanker. But this time was different. Muscles tightened in Angel’s stomach at the tone in his boy’s voice. 

“Spike, what’s wrong?” he asked, mentally preparing to go Sunnydale, do whatever it took. If something had happened to him or Willow… 

“It’s Willow…” Spike began, and Angel’s stomach twisted painfully. “She’s pregnant.” 

“What?” Disbelief crowded into the brunette’s voice. “She can’t be.” 

“Oh, but she is,” Spike replied, lighting his fourth smoke in as many minutes. “And it’s mine.” 

“But…ngh…” Angel said, his brain moving too fast to formulate rational thought. Not possible. Willow. Pregnant. By Spike. Impossible. Literally. What? “What?” he said again. 

“D’you want a couple of minutes to get used to it, mate? Cause I need…” Spike broke off, not really wanting his sire to know that he *needed* him, but they’d slowly been building the trust back into his relationship with Angel, and he desperately needed the comfort only his sire could give, albeit from two hours away. “I need you,” Spike whispered finally, throwing his cigarette into the fishpond that was in the middle of the ruined garden at the mansion. 

“Spike,” Angel said, not knowing what to say at this new turn of events. Spike actually admitting it was huge, a big step for both of them. “I’ll give you whatever you need, both of you. You know that. I can be in Sunnydale by daylight.” 

Spike sighed, a long, drawn out affair. “No need. Because we’re coming to you…if that’s alright…I mean…” 

Angel rushed to reassure his childe. “Of course it is. You both have an open invitation to visit any time…” and to stay, he added silently, but he knew neither of them were ready for *that* kind of a relationship with him. Some days he didn’t think he was ready. But that was a problem for another night. 

“Well, that’s kind of the problem…” Spike replied, and proceeded to explain the day’s goings-on to the other vampire. 

Earlier that day… 

Xander arrived bearing pizza, and Buffy met him at the door and told him to take it into the kitchen and that they all would be there in a few. Upstairs, Willow was resting in Buffy’s room, and Giles and Spike were on their way to becoming knackered, and wasn’t *that* something she had to head off at the pass. Slayer multitasking was never something she enjoyed. She headed upstairs to wake the sleeping beauty and send her down to talk to Xander privately before bearding the lions in their den of whiskey. 

********* 

Xander grabbed five plates from the cabinet and set them next to the pizza boxes, inhaling the delicious scent of hot pepperoni and cheese. He was so distracted by the Italian goodness that he failed to note Willow’s approach, and didn’t know she was there until she was dry-heaving into the sink. He rushed over to him, more than a little concerned. 

“God, Willow, what’s wrong?” he asked, trying to get her hair out of the sink and the way of any potential puke. 

Her stomach finally settled (damn, wonder what else I’ll be wanting to puke over, she thought wryly) and she took Xander’s hand and walked to the table. “Xander, we need to talk,” she said, and he immediately panicked. Well, he wasn’t alone in that, she thought wryly. 

“What’s wrong? Are you dying? Am I dying? Is Buffy dying? Buffy killed Spike, didn't she?” 

“No, but Giles came real close earlier,” she muttered, and his tirade stopped in shock. “Xander, no one’s dying. I’m pregnant.” 

“By Spike, right?” Xander asked. 

“Gods, yes! Why does everyone think it’s not Spike’s? Am I some huge ho here?” Willow asked. 

“No, of course you’re not,” Xander said with a laugh. “It’s just that vamps can’t have kids.” 

“I know. Trust me. So yeah, that was the big news. Are you okay with it?” she asked, leaning forward to hug him. 

“Wills, I’ll love you no matter what, you know that. The only part I’m not okay with is that fact that it’s going to hurt you. No one hurts my wily Willow.” The man hugged her tightly as the rest of the errant Scooby Gang entered the kitchen; Buffy moving to the fridge and pulling out sodas for them all. Even Giles acquiesced to drinking one instead of his usual tea. However, a couple of sips convinced him coffee was the better choice. 

They ate the pizza (except for Willow, who drank ginger ale and ate some left-over salad that was in the fridge), and talked, and Buffy broached the idea of Willow and Spike moving to L.A. for the duration of her pregnancy, and possibly longer. They batted the idea around a bit, but no decision had been reached by the time Buffy cleared the boxes away and Giles brought stacks of books downstairs and they all made with the research. 

******** 

“When are you coming?” was all Angel said when Spike was finished. 

“A week, maybe two. She’s got to transfer to UCLA, she wants to finish school, but it might have to wait until after the baby is born.” The baby. His baby. Their baby. He was having a baby. They were having a baby. More accurately, Willow was carrying *and* having the baby, but still. The thought hit him with all the force of an angry Ethros demon and tears came to his eyes. “Bugger me,” he muttered, the words coming out hoarse around the huge lump in his throat. 

“Congratulations, Daddy,” Angel said, and then winced, Dru’s voice ringing in both of their ears. An apology was on his lips when Spike spoke. 

“Thank you, sire.” Spike replied, his emotions almost smothering him. 

Angel instinctively knew that Spike needed to go be with Willow, so he ended the phone call, saying, “It will be nice to have you here, Will. I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Angel. See you soon.” Spike said, almost with his usual aplomb and clicked the phone off. He finished his cigarette and went upstairs where he belonged, right next to his red-haired goddess. 

The End.


End file.
